YGO EQG XX - Episode 022
"An Unexpected Arrival" is the 22nd episode of the series. Cold Steel arrives at the tournament to duel against Tempest Shadow. Will he win? Featured Duels Marble Pie vs. Fuschia Blush Marble controls no cards and 2900 LP. Fuschia controls "Fuschia Lion Tamer" in Attack Position. Turn ?: Fuschia She then Sets a card. Turn ?: Marble Marble draws. She then banishes "Gaia-Knight Coal" and "Gaia-Knight Crystal Guardian" from her Graveyard in order to Special Summon "Gaia-Knight Diamond" (2800/2600) in Attack Position. Due to the effect of "Gaia-Knight Diamond", it gains 100 ATK for every banished Rock-Type monster. Seven are banished ("Gaia-Knight Diamond": 2800 → 3500/2600). She then activates its effect to banish "Gaia-Knight Sapphire" and grant it the banished monster's effects ("Gaia-Knight Diamond": 3500 → 3600/2600). "Gaia-Knight Diamond" attacks and destroys "Fuschia Lion Tamer" (Fuschia ? → 0). Cold Steel vs. Tempest Shadow Turn 1: Cold Cold draws. He then Normal Summons "Frozen Heart Lancer" (1800/1300) in Attack Position. He then Sets a card. Turn 2: Tempest Tempest draws. She then activates "Cost Down" to discard "Spine-Hog Dominator" to reduce the Levels of all monsters in her hand by two. Since "Spine-Hog Dominator" was sent from the hand to the Graveyard, its effect activates, placing itself (Left 1) in her left Pendulum Zone. She then Normal Summons "Storm Dominator Guard War-Hammer" (2000/1800; Level 5 → 3) in Attack Position. She then activates "Obsidian Orb" to dominate "Frozen Heart Lancer". Now "Frozen Heart Lancer" cannot attack, activate its effect nor be Tributed. She then activates the effect of "War-Hammer" to destroy "Frozen Heart Lancer" and inflict 500 damage to Cold (Cold 4000 → 3500). She then Sets a card. Turn 3: Cold Cold draws. Since Tempest controls a monster and Cold doesn't, he Special Summons "Frozen Heart Lancer" (1700/1500) from his hand in Attack Position via its own effect. He then Normal Summons "Frozen Heart Gardna" (800/2000) in Attack Position. He then overlays his two Level 4 monsters to Xyz Summon "Frozen Heart Lord of the Hook" (2400/1200) in Attack Position. He then equips "Lord of the Hook" with "Freeze Cannon". Now whenever the equipped monster battles, the monster it battles loses ATK equal to its Level/Rank x200. "Lord of the Hook" attacks "War-Hammer". The effect of "Freeze Cannon" activates ("War-Hammer": 2000 → 1000/1800). "Lord of the Hook" then destroys "War-Hammer" (Tempest 4000 → 2600). Since a "Dominator" monster was destroyed, Tempest activates her face-down "Dominator Spark" to add "Tempest Unicorn Dominator" from her Deck to her hand. Turn 4: Tempest Tempest draws. She then activates "Tempest Unicorn Dominator" (Right 8) in her right Pendulum Zone. She then Pendulum Summons "Storm Guard Dominator Spear" (1800/800) and "Tempest Rogue Dominator Scarvolt" (2500/2000) from her hand in Attack Position. Since "Scarvolt" was Special Summoned, its effect activates, dominating "Lord of the Hook". She then activates the Pendulum Effect of "Tempest Unicorn Dominator" to increase the ATK of all "Dominator" monsters she controls by 200 ("Scarvolt": 2500 → 2700/2000; "Storm Guard Dominator Spear": 1800 → 2000/800). Due to the effect of "Scarvolt", it can attack up to a number of times equal to the number of Dominated monsters, but the Battle Damage Cold will take will be halved and the attacked monster won't be destroyed by battle. "Scarvolt" attacks "Lord of the Hook" (Cold 3500 → 3350). She then activates the effect of "Storm Guard Dominator Spear" to halve its ATK ("Storm Guard Dominator Spear": 2000 → 1000/800) and allow it to attack directly this turn. "Spear" attacks Cold directly (Cold 3350 → 2350). She then Sets a card. Turn 5: Cold Cold draws. He then activates "Ice Sculpture Carving" to return "Lord of the Hook" to his Extra Deck and draw cards equal to its Level, meaning 4. He then activates "Mane of the Frozen Moon" (Left 1) and "Frozen Heart Angel" (Right 9) in his Pendulum Zones. He then Pendulum Summons "Frozen Heart Yuki-Onna" (1800/0), "Frozen Heart Statue Norr" (200/200), "Frozen Heart Golem" (2800/1800) and "Frozen Heart Dragon" (3000/2500) from his hand in Attack Position. He then activates the effect of "Frozen Heart Dragon" to Tribute "Statue Norr" and "Yuki Onna" and double its ATK ("Frozen Heart Dragon": 3000 → 6000/2500) as well as allow it to attack all monsters Tempest controls. "Dragon" attacks and destroys "Scarvolt", but Tempest activates her face-down "Defense Draw" to reduce the Battle Damage to 0 and draw a card. "Golem" attacks and destroys "Spear" (Tempest 2600 → 1600). Turn 6: Tempest Tempest draws. She then Pendulum Summons "Scarvolt" (2500/2000) from her Extra Deck in Attack Position. At this point, the duel ends with no result.